Yami the Vampire
by Yami Lover 33
Summary: Yami is a vampire and Ryou is a cat person. Marik is a wolf person along with me and my friend Sarah! ;; call it sudden burst of fantasy theme on yugioh if u wann wonder where the heck this happened! R&R! thankies! ja ne
1. ryou the cat boy

Hi every one! This is my first story so please review!!

Likki (a.k.a Jackie H. -This story's main character is yami. So if you like Yami, Bakura, or Malik then you will like this story.

Chapter 1yami the vampire

This story starts in a field of long grass where a young boy lay, or so it appeared. Now before you understand this we must go back 2 years in time to when he still lived with his parents. You must understand that this family lived in a extremely small village.

One night this village was attacked by vampires. The only one in the village who was not killed by the vampires was yami. But have no doubt that he was not bitten by vampires. Back then he was only 11. He like the others that attacked his village was a vampire. They're a few things that set this vampire apart from most vampires, number one he hates to kill, number two he can withstand sunlight, number three he is smaller than most vampires, and finally he only has one form (in other words he can't change into a bat like most vampires)

The young boy laying in the field is none other than yami. He is now thirteen, and has no family. He left the other vampires, and started out on his own. To date he still lives in his old village. No one except him lives there, and he has become very lonely.

Just as he was watching th clouds roll bye he heard a scream and a young boy. Who looked about 12 maybe 13. Yami was startled by the boy's sudden appearance. "HELP!!!!!" Said the boy. This strange boy had hair whiter than the rabbit fur coat yami wore in winter.

"What the heck is wrong!!!" said Yami. The boy thought yami was the strangest thing he ever saw. Yami was dressed in dear skin clothes, his hair was uncombed, and he had vampire fangs. "Another question who the hell are you, and another thing what the freken heck is wrong"Said yami

"Please hide me." said the boy. Now Yami noticed a cats tail and cat ears. ""Will you help me?" asked the boy. Yami was deep in thought. "Hello"said the boy Waving hand in front of Yami's face Yami 0o "Well will you help me?" asked the boy

"Follow me" said yami "why the heck do you have ears and a tail? Yami was still pondering this when they reached Yami's village. "Here hid in this hut. Don't worry about spiders I keep the village very clean." said Yami

Just as the boy got in the hut a group of scientist ran into the village. One of them asked yami "have you seen this teen" the scientist held out a picture of the young boy he had just hid. Yami just shook his head no. He was careful not to open his mouth so they couldn't see his fangs. Then another said "If you see him please tell us" then they walked off.

Then the boy came out of the hut, and sighed. "Man that was close." said the boy. "My name is Ryou. Now I will answer all your questions." said Ryou "But first I have some questions for you. One why are you up here all alone? Two who are you? Three how old are you. Four why is this place abandoned. Five why won't you smile." said Ryou

"The answers to the first and third is my village was annotated by vampires and I was the only survivor. My name is Yami. I'm 13, and I'm sniffels;;a vampire. Now its your turn, spill the beans!" said Yami

"Ok" said ryou I'm 13. I'm an orphan/experiment. 003782337C is my lab number, it's branded on my back (all you ryou fans will love this)pulls off shirt to reveal pure white skin except, for a dark reddish brown scar. I've been kept indoors all my life, until now........"

While listening yami gathered his too small clothes for Ryou to wear "sorry they're the best I can do." said yami. "I can catch more deer and make you a more fitting pair.

"Oh no these will do fine I'll grow into them. Better too big than too small. That's what I say" Said ryou

Ryou went into one of the old huts th change. "Good their almost the right size!" said yami. Ryou though the soft deer skin was very comforting on his skin.

"Wow!" said ryou "this is really soft" Ryou yawned

"Come on we should get some sleep. It will be dark soon" said yami yami heading towards hut where his stuff was. "Well good night ryou"

"Night Yami "said ryou. Nice guy thought ryou. Then ryou drifted into a deep slumber.

Please send me reviews I was up almost all night working on this chapter NIGHT all nigh ........................................zzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..............

Yami Bakura- anyone who sends bad remarks or flames will be sent to the shadow realm! D muahahahahahah!


	2. more on ryou

Well everyone, I'm back with a whole new chapter! O

Jackie yawns ) Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did type it! It will be at least two pages.0

When Ryou awoke Yami was gone. "It was probably all a dream. Oh well better get moving." Then Ryou realized he was still in the deer skin clothes! "No way this was all a dream, or how would I be in these clothes." Just then Yami walked in.

"Finally you're up! I've been up since dawn. Did you sleep well?" Said Yami "comes on your breakfast is ready."

"I slept well, and not in a cell. That's a first." Said Ryou. "What's for breakfast, Cereal, toast, Fruit?"

"Your choice Vinson (deer meat), Fish, or apples, and to drink you can have either sassafras tea or water." Another thing different about Yami was he ate solid food.

"I think I'll try venison. To drink I'll have sassafras tea please." Said Ryou. Ten min. later Ryou was eating a very tender piece of deer meat. "Yum! This is delicious. What part of the deer is me takes another huge bite of venison stake eating"

"You're eating part of the leg" said Yami as he continued to suck the blood out of (this is kind of sick)

The heart of the deer(sorry it had to be done). When Yami finished he began on one of the smoked fish.

"Yesterday you never fully answered my question, whys were that scientists chasing you?" said Yami "another thing why the hecks do you have cat ears and some cats tail?

"Ok I'll tell you. But first can I eat breakfast" said Ryou. when ryou finished he began to talk "ever since I was 6 I have been like a toy for those scientists. I was always their lab rat. That made me very valuable to them. They tried to make hybrids out of humans. I was unlucky, they chose me to test it on first. So this is why I have cat ears and a tail. Dose that explain everything"

"Yes but how did you get there? Are there others like you? If there are about how many." Said yami

"Well,.........They took me off the street. They just grabbed me! Lucky for them I'm an orphan." said ryou

"I know there are more. One is my best friend Malik Ishtar. There are at least 2,000 orphans that are experiments there.

But 3 others have been endowed with the power of animals. Jackie the vampire, Malik the wolf, and Sarah the cat. They are all my friends, and I escaped to get help to set them free. I expect that they have begun testing the new mind control device so my friends will be forced to attack us."finished ryou "oh one more thing Jackie is the most beautiful female vampire I've ever seen." Just then a girl walks into clearing

Jackie-I'm so evil

Yami-Yes you are

Jackie-time to go rescue Malik from the giant dust bunnies

Malik- about time!!!!!!! now get me out of here surrounded by giant dust bunnies

ryou and Yami-0o

Jackiecrashes into wallXX

Yami lets go Ryou

Ryou lets fight those piles of dusthops on a vacuum

Yamidraws a hand vacuum like a sword from beltok!


End file.
